Fifty Shades of Jimin
by MinSyu
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai kesempatan mewawancarai seorang pria terkaya di eranya, lalu jatuh pada pesona pria yang memiliki penyimpangan. Jimin x Yoongi yoonmin / minyoon / minga WARNING! [HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?] REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY" Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't wanna horn-**

Prolog

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku - susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Kim Seokjin karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

Prolognya aja Syu gantungin, apalagi readersnya ntar  
bercanda *v sign*

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 2

Seokjin adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri. aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak - hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seattle dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Park Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui Seokjin untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya.

Seokjin meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu. "Yoongi, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu." Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. "Tolonglah," Seokjin memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang strawberry dan mata hijau cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku diinginkan. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Jin-ah. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol? "

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya. "

"aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti". Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Seokjin-ah, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Yoongi - seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Seokjin membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Seokjin bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun.

Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik - dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Vancouver, Washington menuju Portland dan I-5. Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seattle sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Seokjin meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin Wanda, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam. Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Park. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Park House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja - yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi menggantikan Kim Seokjin. "

"Tunggu sebentar, Miss Yoongi." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Seokjin daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Miss Seokjin sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Miss Yoongi. kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Miss Yoongi, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seattle yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Seokjin karena tidak memberikanku dengan biografi singkat. aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Yoongi. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Park Jimin berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang suai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "Miss Yoongi?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Park akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu?"

"Oh silakan." aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisikku.

"Olivia, tolong ambilkan Nona Yoongi segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Olivia bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"aku minta maaf, Miss Yoongi, Olivia adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Park akan tiba dalam lima menit. " Olivia kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Miss Yoongi."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Mr. Park bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Afro-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Park Jimin."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Olivia segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Mr. Park akan menemui anda sekarang, Miss Yoongi. Langsung saja masuk, "kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk - langsung saja masuk" Dia tersenyum ramah.

aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Sialan besar - aku dan dua kaki kiriku! aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. Park, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow - dia begitu muda.

"Miss Seokjin." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "aku Park Jimin. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk? "

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi (?), mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, abuabu terang yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-"gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Miss Seokjin sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Park. "

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Min Yoongi. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Jin, mm ... Seokjin ... um ... Nona Seokjin di Washington State. "

"aku paham," katanya singkat. aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton, "kata Jimin ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa", gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"aku sangat setuju, Miss Yoongi," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Seokjin dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Park tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar - aku berharap - aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung.

Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum. "Maaf," aku tergagap. "aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Miss Yoongi," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Jin, maksudku, Miss Seokjin, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini. "

Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja - akan hadir dengan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr. Park." aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa anda berutang keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Miss Yoongi, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik " Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Seokjin - tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Miss Yoongi. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan.' "

"kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Miss Yoongi," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku?

Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Miss Yoongi. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu - kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih. "

Mulutku menganga. aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"aku memiliki perusahaanku. aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Miss Yoongi." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan - aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam bermimpi secara fisik."

Dia bergeser di kursinya. "aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Miss Yoongi, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Seokjin, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?"aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"aku suka membangun sesuatu. aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja: apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? "

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut. Pout? Astaga.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Seokjin.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Miss Yoongi. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara, "nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona Seokjin dari punggungku. Dia mendesakmu dan mendesakmu Public Relation ku, dan aku kagumi pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Seokjin dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Miss Yoongi, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia? "

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal - memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? "

"aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip - Carnegie bilang: "Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki." aku sangat tunggal, fokus. aku suka kontrol - diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol.

"aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Seokjin memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi?. Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui." Ketertarikanku adalah terusik.

"Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Miss Yoongi." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan.

Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu. "

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park?"

TBC.

* * *

Yoooo!  
Haha gimana? Makin penasaran?

Btw, Syu akan fokus untuk ff ini, dan yg lain akan digantu lagi. Kalau update, ya zonk aja kali:)

Sepertinya MinSyu adalah Author paling sadis xD  
Jangan lupa untuk Fav + Follow + Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

Sialan Seokjin dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Min Yoongi, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"aku meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini "Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err ... tidak. Jin - Miss Seokjin - dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Seokjin, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak Dia teman sekamarku. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata abuabunya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. Park, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi. "

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Andrea. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Andrea ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Andrea nampak linglung. Mr. Park memutar kepalanya perlahanlahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, Mr. Park," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Miss Yoongi?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Yoongi' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"aku ingin tahu tentangmu. aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata abu-abunya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat ... mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seattle bareng Seokjin, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Park. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku. "

Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya, "bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi - sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr Park, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke WSU di Vancouver?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli? "Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancara, Mr. Park Jimin."

"Kesenangan dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Miss Yoongi." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kita pernah bertemu lagi? aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kita masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Park "Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebarlebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Miss Yoongi." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr . Park," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku senang kau menemukanku menghibur, aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Andrea dan Olivia berdua matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" Meminta Jimin.

"Ya." Olivia melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Jimin mengambil darinya sebelum Olivia dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Jimin meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu - Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putusasa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku.

"Min Yoongi," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Park Jimin," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seattle. Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Park Jimin, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apaan ini? Bersandar salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil.

Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri - tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu - dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Seokjin tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang I-5, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar - seolaholah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Seokjin - ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Kim Seokjin!

aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata abu-abu tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Jimin lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

Lupakan, Yoongi, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan dibelakangmu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. aku beralih pada MP3 player dan keraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai I-5, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kita tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Vancouver, Washington, dekat dengan kampus Vancouver dari WSU. Aku beruntung - orang tua Seokjin membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Seokjin akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Yoongi! Kau kembali". Seokjin duduk di ruang tamu kita, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian - meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Yoongi, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak - ini dia, Inkuisisi Kim Seokjin.

aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens - dan muda. Benar-benar muda. "

Seokjin menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar" Seokjin menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Yoongi, aku minta maaf - aku tidak berpikir." Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku - seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Berapa umur dia sih?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Yoongi, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik" Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur. Aku memeriksa arlojiku.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Clayton. "

"Yoongi, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti. "

aku telah bekerja di Clayton sejak aku mulai di WSU. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Portland, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual - meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY. aku meninggalkan semua itu untuk ayahku. aku lebih mirip cewek yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Park Jimin. Kami sedang sibuk - itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Clayton senang melihatku.

"Yoongi! aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"aku benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Seokjin mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. aku benar-benar kelelahan - lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Clayton. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan ... dia.

"kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Yoongi. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Seokjin tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya "aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um ... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Aku memerah.

"aku rasa begitu." aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Yoongi - bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku.

Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan, Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"aku ragu, Yoongi. Ayolah - dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan padamu menit terakhir, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu - cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh - benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali "dia mendengus.

aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu" Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya adalah memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Yoongi, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Seokjin jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Park Jimin lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Seokjin dan, sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Seokjin sudah lama pergi tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata abu-abu.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Clayton. Seokjin sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci. aku menelepon ibuku di Georgia untuk tanya kabar, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin - ibuku adalah segala usaha bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ini akan tertarik hal baru minggu depan.

Dia membuatku khawatir. aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Mr. Min- suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih tua - mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Mr. Min tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ana?"

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

"Yoongi? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?" Wow ... bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Ana, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Mr. Min" Seperti biasa?, Mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Gi, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan nama belakangku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawabdengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Mr. Gi tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Ray adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baikbaik saja.

Jumat malam, Kate dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama - kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kita, pekerjaan kita, dan dari koran mahasiswa - ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Berdiri di depan pintu kita Rosé teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Rosé! senang melihatmu!" aku pelukannya dengan singkat. "Masuklah"

Rosé adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di WSU, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku.

Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami jadi berteman sejak itu.

Kita tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Gi dan Rosé Senior berdua berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik.

Rosé sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Rosé memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang - kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu minggu depan" godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Portland akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa - selamat" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Seokjin juga ikut senang.

"Rosé! aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Tidak ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Rosé terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Seokjin.

Rosé dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia cakep dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Seokjin sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah - aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang ..., yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai Hai

Ff ini update setiap 3x seminggu, Jumat sabtu dan minggu?  
Gimana setuju?  
ff yg lain seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali, atau setahun sekali:)

* * *

 **!JANGAN LUPA!**

 **\+ FAVORITE +**

 **\+ FOLLOW +**

 **\+ REVIEW +**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, kan?

Aku mengamati José membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt dia semuanya adalah bahu dan otot, kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, José cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan: kita hanya berteman. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan José mendongak dan tersenyum.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanngan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Clayton, John dan Patrick - dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu.

-Dan kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Clayton memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bagelku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas ... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan abu-abu berani Park Jimin yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung.

"Miss Yoongi. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Park, "bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada hantu senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"aku berada di daerah sekitar sini" katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Yoongi" Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat ... atau semacam itu.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan - dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Clayton. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Yoongi. Namaku Yoongi," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Park?"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata abuabunya dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang.

Sadarlah, Yoongi. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Miss Yoongi," katanya. aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri - kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. With jantung hampir mencekikku - karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku - aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Mengapa dia di Portland?

Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Clayton? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan - mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam - datang pikiran itu: dia ingin bertemu kau. Tidak mungkin! aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Portland untuk bisnis?" aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Yoongi!

"aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Ini berpusat di Vancouver. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat?

Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Clayton. Apa akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jarijarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku itu lucu? berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi."

Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkonsentrasi keras. aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun - kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata kedepan Yoongi!

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Jimin berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa, Aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" Adalah suara aku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." aku menunduk kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami ... benang ... tali kabel ... "

aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas abu-abunya padaku. aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Mr. Park." Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Yoongi?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Yoongi, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! kau adalah kesukaanku!

Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku.

Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" aku harus keluar dari subjek ini - jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan? "

Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk, mata abu-abunya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun, "katanya datar.

aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru.

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?"

Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ... pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyeamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"aku tidak menulis, Seokjin yang melakukannya. Nona Kim Seokjin. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis. Jinnie sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi." aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara - akhirnya, topik percakapan normal. "Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Jimin mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?"

Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin ... " ia berhenti.

"kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Seokjin akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. aku menolak pemikiran itu - semuanya tolol, konyol ...

"Seokjin akan senang - jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru.

Oh. Park Jimin kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Seokjin akan sangat senang.

"YOONGI!"

Hoseok telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Clayton. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Princeton, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Park." Jimin mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Hoseok selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh yang aku memiliki dengan Jimin yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal. Hoseok memeluk keras membuatku terkejut.

"Yoongi, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Hoseok, apa kabar? kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Yoongi, sangat baik" Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Hoseok, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Park Jimin, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata abu-abunya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain - seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Hoseok, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Jimin. Aku menyeret Hoseok ke bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Hoseok, ini adalah Park Jimin. Mr. Park, ini adalah Jung Hoseok. Saudaranya memiliki tempat ini. "Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"aku sudah kenal Hoseok sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Princeton mempelajari administrasi bisnis" Aku mengoceh ... Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Jung" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. Park," Hoseok membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu - bukan Park Jimin? Park dari Enterprises Holdings? Hoseok dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik. Jimin memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Wow - apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Yoongi sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Jung. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya ... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Hoseok. "Sampai nanti, Yoongi."

"Tentu, Hoseok." aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Mr. Park?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial ... apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya? Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga dolar." Aku melirik Jimin, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata abu-abunya intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Min Yoongi." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh - dan Yoongi, aku senang Nona Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke - aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Seokjin dan mengatur sesi foto besok. Jinnie sangat gembira.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Clayton?" Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Dia berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Yoongi. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu? "

Ia berspekulasi. Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu kegembiraan berumur pendek. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

"Oh ya. Dia diberikan departemen itu hibah $ 2,5 juta."

Wow.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Yoongi, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini. "

"Oke, Carla Bernstein, menjaga rambutmu. Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini? "

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Kita bisa bertanya ke mana. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"kau dapat menghubungi dia?"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Seokjin terengah.

"Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di negara bagian Washington, memberimu nomor ponselnya."

"Emm ... ya."

"Yoongi! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Seokjin, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar.

\- Park Jimin tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, mungkin Jinnie benar. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Seokjin tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Seokjin membawaku kembali dunia nyata.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Levi, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Idaho Falls untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Amerika. "

"Hmm ... Bagaimana dengan José?"

"Ide bagus! kau yang menghubunginya - dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian panggilah Jimin dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita" Seokjin dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama José.

"aku pikir kau harus menelponnya."

"Siapa, Jose?" Mencemooh Jinnie.

"Bukan, Jimin."

"Yoongi, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku nyaris tidak kenal orang itu."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya getir. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Yoongi, panggil saja dia," bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah. Aku mengerutkan kening di HPku, menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk José ketika Hoseok memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk luar sana, Yoongi," katanya dengan pahit.

"Ya, emm, sorry," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Park Jimin?" Suara Hoseok pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Seokjin tidak sehat" Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa dan melakukannya tidak lebih baik dari dia.

"Park Jimin di Clayton. Bagaimana bisa," Jimin mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seperti mau membersihkannya. "Omong-omong, ingin minum atau lakukan sesuatu malam ini?"

Setiap kali dia dirumah ia memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bos, dan selain itu, Hoseok cukup tampan dalam ukuran cowok sebelah rumah, tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, bukan oleh bentangan imajinasi. Kalau Jimin? Bawah sadarku bertanya, alisnya terangkat secara kiasan.

Aku menamparnya ke bawah.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?"

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Hosiki. aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Yoongi, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

* * *

Btw, yg chap kemarin namanya Jose, bukan Rose

Mianek T ^ T)/

Hoseok udah muncul nih, yang lain masih ngumpet.  
kuda jadi orang ke tiga .gg


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Yoongi, bukan orang," erangan José.

"José, please?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram HPku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Seokjin meraih handset dariku, melemparkan rambut merah pirangnya di atas bahunya.

"Dengar, Jose Rodriquez, jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, capiche?" Seokjin bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Yoongi akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok" Dia langsung menutup ponselku.

"Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia mengacungkan HP padaku. Perutku bergolak.

"Telpon Jimin, sekarang!"

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut.

Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Jimin."

"Err ... Mr. Park? Ini Min Yoongi "aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Di dalam aku gemetar.

"Miss Yoongi. Senang mendengar suaramu" Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu ... hangat - bahkan menggoda. Napas sesak, dan aku memerah. aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Kim Seokjin menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Err - kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Yoongi, bernapas.

Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, Pak?" aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti sphinx melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Heathman di Portland. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?" "Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Aku terengah dan mendesah - seperti anak kecil, bukan wanita dewasa yang bisa memberikan suara dan minum secara hukum di Negara Bagian Washington.

"Aku menunggunya, Miss Yoongi." Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di mata Greynya. Bagaimana ia membuat tujuh kata sepele menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? aku menutup telepon. Jin ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Min Yoongi. kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu ... terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Jinnie, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut - aku sangat jarang membuang mainanku keluar dari kereta bayi - dan aku dengan cepat mengalah. "aku hanya merasa dia ... mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Heathman, aku tahu," gumam Seokjin. "Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Seokjin ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

aku gelisah malam itu, bolak-balik. Memimpikan mata Jimin, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Aku bangun dua kali di malam itu, hatiku berdebar-debar. Oh, aku akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur begitu sedikit, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Heathman terletak di jantung pusat kota Portland. Bangunan batu bernuansa cokelat selesai tepat pada waktunya untuk akhirnya ambruk tahun 1920. José, Travis, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetleku, dan Seokjindengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kita semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku. Travis adalah teman José, di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan. Seokjin telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Heathman untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita di sini untuk pengambilan foto Park Jimin CEO, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Mr. Park sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini. Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite - dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

aku kira itu kecantikan Jinnie dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena dia takluk di tangannya. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah.

Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Seokjin bersemangat penuh.

"José, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Seokjin tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Travis, kosongkan kursi. Yoongi, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada."

Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Setengah jam kemudian, Park Jimin masuk ke suite kami.

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanel Grey yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia ... dia begitu hot. Jimin masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata cokelatnya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Miss Yoongi, kita bertemu lagi." Jimin mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambut, berkedip cepat.

Oh ... dia benar-benar, lumayan ... wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

"Mr. Park, ini Kim Seokjin," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah jinnie yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Seokjin yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu? " Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli. "Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Yoongi bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Mr. Park." Dia menjabat tangan Jimin kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Seokjin pernah sekolah swasta terbaik di Washington. Keluarganya memiliki uang, dan dia tumbuh percaya diri dan yakin akan tempatnya di dunia. Dia tidak mengambil omong kosong apapun. aku kagum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapan Greynya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah José Rodriguez, fotografer kami," kataku sambil menyeringai José yang tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Jimin.

"Mr. Park, "dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Rodriguez, "Ekspresi Jimin berubah juga ketika ia menilai José.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Jimin pada José. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan José mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. Park - silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga" Seokjin mengarahkan dia ke kursi untuk dekat dinding.

Travis menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Jimin, dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Lalu Travis dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika José melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Jimin untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Pindah ke tripod, José mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Jimin duduk dan pose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Harapanku telah jadi nyata: Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Jimin dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kita mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Seokjin melanjutkan lagi. "Berdiri, Mr. Park?" Tanya dia.

Dia berdiri, dan Travis bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. tombol pada Nikon José mulai mengklik lagi.

"aku pikir kami sudah cukup," gumum José lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Seokjin. "Terima kasih lagi, Mr. Park." Seokjin menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Jose.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Miss Seokjin," gumam Jimin, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan denganku, Miss Yoongi?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Seokjin, yang mengangkat bahuku. Aku melihat José cemberut dibelakang Seokjin.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Jimin saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Jimin muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh Mr. Taylor dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Taylor," bisiknya ke orang itu. Taylor berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Jimin mengalihkan tatapan pembakaran Greynya padaku. Sial ...apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini."

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Park Jimin memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depanku.

"TAYLOR," panggil dia, membuat aku melompat. Taylor, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Jimin, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Taylor dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki 4x4 besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Mr. Park?" Taylor Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kita, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Miss Seokjin kembali kerumah?"

"Tentu, Pak," Taylor membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi" Jimin tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um - Mr. Park, err - ini benar-benar ...dengarlah, Taylor tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas Taylor, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar kendaraan dengan Jimin, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Jimin tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh ... dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk. Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Seokjin dalam diskusi mendalam dengan José.

"Yoongi, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. José melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Seokjin, jika kau bawa Beetle, aku bisa membawa mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Park Jimin memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Seokjin tak bisa bicara! aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Yoongi, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Yoongi. kau tahu maksudku, "katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Seokjin, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mencabut kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. aku menyerahkan punyaku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Thanks." Aku memeluk dia.

aku muncul dari suite untuk menemukan Seokjin menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," bisikku, mukaku merah semua. Dia menyeringai.

"Setelah kau, Miss yoongi." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar bagiku untuk jalan dulu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Park Jimin ... dan aku benci kopi.

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?

Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau tahu Kim Seokjin?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali kearah kita. Jimin dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift.

Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Jimin melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan. Pasangan muda tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan. Kita bahkan tidak punya musik sampah untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita.

Pintu membuka dan, sangat mengherankanku, Jimin meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. aku merasa aliran melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kita bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Menyeringai Park.

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby luas ramai dari hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Jimin menghindari pintu putar, dan Aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku.

Di luar, adalah minggu bulan Mei yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi. Jimin berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Park Jimin memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. aku merasa pusing, dan aku tergelitik seluruh tubuh. aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Yoongi, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Orang hijau muncul, dan kami berjalan lagi.

Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di kopi Portland House, di mana Jimin melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau? "Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... um - Sarapan teh Inggris, teh celup diluar."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"aku tidak tertarik pada kopi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Oke, teh celup diluar. Gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. Tidak, bodoh - apakah kau pakai gula?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter.

Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari ... dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung dari pinggulnya ... Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acakacakan. Hmm ... aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran bandelku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Jimin kembali, mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membawa nampan, yang ia menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup berlabel 'Twinings English Breakfast' - favoritku. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi, hampir tidak bisa mendapatkan dari A ke B tanpa jatuh tertelungkup.

"Memikirkan apa?" Meminta kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah. Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Park Jimin di coffee shop di Portland. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"aku suka teh hitam dan lemah," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"aku melihat. Apakah dia pacarmu? "

Wah ... Apa?

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer. José Rodriguez. "

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak José adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan mata abu-abunya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap - terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Jimin mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Jari yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan cowok yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu? "

"Tidak Hoseok hanya teman. aku katakan kemarin." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?" "kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria."

Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Jimin.

"aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi." mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sebuah misteri, Miss Yoongi."

Misterius? aku?

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya.

Benarkah? Wow ... bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri?

Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balas aku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Yoongi," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Aku heran dengan keberanian aku. Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius? Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya.

Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang mana aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Jimin.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Seokjin mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang - tepatnya, pirang strawberry - seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. aku tidak suka memikirkan Park dan Kim bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Jimin makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.  
-

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 6

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Jimin.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Seokjin mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang - tepatnya, pirang strawberry - seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. aku tidak suka memikirkan Park dan Kim bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Jimin makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia.

Wah ... dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di Georgia bersama suami barunya Bob. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Montesano."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat dia."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kamu."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku - apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"Ibuku seorang yang hebat. Dia seorang romantis yang tak tersembuhkan. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan. "Dia punya Bob sekarang. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali ketika skema tololnya tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan" aku tersenyum sayang. aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Jimin menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, menghisap sesekali kopinya. Aku benarbenar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satusatunya ayah yang kutahu. "

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Ray? Dia ... pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Jimin tanya, terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Jimin menambahkan.

aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola - sepak bola Eropa terutama - dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu. Mantan tentara." Aku menghela napas.

"kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. Ibuku bertemu suami nomor tiga ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Ray."

Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ibumu?" Tanya dia.

Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiga tinggal di Texas. Rumahku berada di Montesano. Dan ... kau tahu ibuku baru menikah" aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga. Kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin? Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seattle."

Oh ... dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Elliot dalam bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku. Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya? Apakah karena dia diadopsi?

"memang indah. Kau pernah kesana? "Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Amerika Serikat." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang dia bersembunyi?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku - siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi Inggris sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin kunjungi."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya ... oh.

"Sebab?"

Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Yoongi.

"Ini rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku."

"Lebih baik aku pergi. aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Seokjin itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Mr. Park."

Ia tersenyum aneh, aku punya senyum rahasia kekalahan besar.

"Terima kasih kembali, yoongi. Dengan senang hati. Ayo, "dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tangannya kepadaku. aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya sekonyong-konyong.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk. Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh ... Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama adalah terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" aku berseru. Sialan - Aku mengatakan dengan keras?

Bibirnya kekhasan dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke bawahku.

"Tidak, Yoongi. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh ... apa artinya? Dia bukan gay? Oh, mungkin dia - omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar - tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, Yoongi!" Jimin menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat - satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Dia berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya ... tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Cium aku sialan! aku mohon, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Park Jimin yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap.

Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukanmu.

Cium aku, aku mohon. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya memberiku goyang kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Yoongi, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Yoongi, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi, "katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku.

Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Jimin, membuatku tegang dan lemah. TIDAK! Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benarbenar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku. "Terima kasih," aku bergumamku dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita sama sekali? aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Idiot Itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Berpikir apa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. Apa yang akan Park Jimin inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok. Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa pria hijau telah muncul. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Jimin belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Yoongi ... aku ..." Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata abuabunya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya.

Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Jimin?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawat kembali sampai sehat.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya.

Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Park." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku berlutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada - harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk.

aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak. Oke ... aku mungkin orang yang terakhir dipilih oleh tim basket atau voli - tetapi aku mengerti bahwa - berlari dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada saat yang sama seperti memantulkan atau melempar bola bukan keahlianku. Aku punya kekurangan serius dalam bidang olahraga.

Secara romantis, aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku di luar sana, sekalipun. Rasa tidak aman seumur hidup.

\- Aku terlalu pucat, terlalu langsing, tidak terkoordinasi, daftar panjang kesalahanku takkan habis. Jadi aku selalu menjadi orang yang menolak pengagum yang mendekat. Ada yang cowok di kelas kimiaku yang menyukaiku, tapi tak seorangpun pernah memicu minatku - tak satupun kecuali Park terkutuk Jimin. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Jung Hoseok dan José Rodriguez, meskipun aku yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka ditemukan menangis sendirian di tempat gelap.

Mungkin aku hanya perlu menangis.

Stop! Berhenti Sekarang! - Pikiran bawah sadarku secara kiasan berteriak padaku, lengan dilipat, bersandar pada satu kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan frustrasi. Masuk ke mobil, pulang, segera belajar. Lupakan tentang dia ... Sekarang! Dan berhenti berkubang pada tindakan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dalam, memantapkannya dan berdiri. Kuatkan diri Yoongi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Seokjin, menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujianku.

Seokjin duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyumnya ramah memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Yoongi apa yang terjadi?"

Oh tidak ... bukan si penyelidik Kim Seokjin. Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan mundurlah sekarang Kim - tetapi aku mungkin juga akan berhadapan dengan, si buta, bisu, tuli.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya - ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Jinnie." Itulah masalah sebenarnya. Pikiran itu membawa senyum kecut di wajahku. "Lalu mengapa engkau menangis? kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hijaunya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejuluarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengejar lagi. "aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi ini mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin sejenak dari ... dia.

"Ya ampun Yoongi - apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka? "Dia memegangku di lengan panjang dan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat secara visual padaku.

"Tidak. Jimin menyelamatkanku, "bisikku. "Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. aku tidak tahu mengapa dia meminta aku."

"Dia menyukai kau Yoongi." Dia turun tangan.

"Tidak lagi. aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi" Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Oh?"

Sial. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya ... dia sedikit diatas kelasku Seokjin," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Seokjin, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Bukan untukku," katanya. "Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Amerika!"

"Seokjin dia-" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yoongi! Demi Tuhan - berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau total babe, "potong dia. Oh tidak. Dia mengomel ini lagi.

"Jinnie, tolonglah. aku perlu belajar" Aku memotongnya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. José mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Park aku-tidak-ingin-kau Jimin?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, menatapku dalam warna hitam dan putih, menatapku dan menemukan segala kurangku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantap abu-abunya, mencari foto untuk memdapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan pria yang tepat untukku - katanya sendiri padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. Dia terlalu tampan. kita adalah kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. aku punya visi diriku sebagai Icarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan jatuh dan terbakar sebagai hasilnya. Kata-katanya masuk akal. Dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku.

Inilah yang ia maksudkan, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima ... nyaris. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham.

"Sangat bagus Jinnie," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca.

Hanya ketika aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh. Aku terus kembali ke kutipan 'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran', dan aku marah karena aku tidak menerkam informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar. Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanyatanya apakah mungkin dia hidup selibat? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang. Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. Yah bukan untukmu, alam bawah sadar kantukku melakukan tarikan akhir padaku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku.

Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata abu-abu, pola berdaun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya ... itu tidak jelas.

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kita akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya. aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada Seokjin, dan dia masih menulis dengan sibuk, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi. Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan jungkir balik anggun, memahami dengan sangat baik bahwa satusatunya tempat aku bisa melakukan jungkir balik anggun hanya ada disana. Seokjin berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga.

kita kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kita. Seokjin lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci. Mengapa engkau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?

Para wanita tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini ...

"Yoongi, ada paket untukmu." Seokjin berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat. Aneh. Aku tidak memesan apapun dari Amazon barubaru ini.

Seokjin memberiku bungkusan dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada Miss Min Yoongi. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Mungkin itu dari ibuku atau Ray.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Seokjin sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Champagne.

aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi, adalah:

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi ... mungkin itu disengaja. aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah:

'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'

* * *

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 7

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi ... mungkin itu disengaja. aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah:

'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'

Ya tuhan - ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Seokjin ada di bahuku menatap bukubuku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak" Mata Seokjin melebar seperti tak percaya. "Jimin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?"

"aku tidak tahu. aku pikir itu peringatan - sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak menggedor pintunya setiap saat" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Yoongi, tapi dia serius suka kamu. Memperingatan atau tidak. "

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku menggerutu tentang Park jimin selama seminggu terakhir. Oke ... jadi mata abu-abunya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini?

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya.

"Aku telah menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di New York seharga $ 14.000. Tapi punyamu dalam kondisi jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi" Seokjin sedang berkonsultasi dengan baik temannya: Google.

"Kutipan ini - Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan dia"

"Aku tahu," renung Seokjin. "Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli. aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini. "

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang minggatlah?"

Tanya Seokjin dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." aku tertawa. Aku suka Seokjin, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Seokjin mengulurkan segelas sampanye.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seattle," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seattle, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kita menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggur. José bergabung dengan kita. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk kesemangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita bagi kita semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum sampanye.

"Jadi apa sekarang Yoongi?" José berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

" Seokjin dan aku akan pindah ke Seattle. Orang tua Seokjin telah membeli sebuah kondominium di sana untuknya. "

"Dios mio, bagaimana orang lainnya hidup. Tapi kau akan kembali untuk pertunjukanku. "

"Tentu saja, José, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku Yoongi," bisiknya di telingaku. "Margarita lagi?"

"José Luis Rodriguez - apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karenaku pikir itu berhasil."

Aku tertawa. "aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher buat kita. "

"Tambah minumannya, Yoongi!" Seokjin berteriak.

Seokjin bersama cowok yang berperawakan sebesar sapi. Lengan Seokjin diatas pundak Levi, salah satu mahasiswa sesama jurusan Inggris dan fotografer di koran mahasiswanya. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Seokjin. Dia mengenakan kitasol kecil, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur-sulur menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanan menakjubkan yang biasa untuknya. Aku, hanya pakai Converse dan t-shirt tipe cewek, tapi aku mengenakan celana jinsku yang paling bagus. Aku melepaskan diri dari José dan bangkit dari meja kita. Whoa. Kepalaku berputar. aku harus berpegangan bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke ruang rias sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. Ide bagus, Yoongi. Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya itu tenang dan sejuk di koridor. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri. Hmm ... Siapa yang yang terakhirku telpon? Apakah José? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya. Jimin, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan bukubuku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Yoongi?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya.

Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar ... bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Yoongi, kau oke? kau kedengarnya aneh" Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"aku bukan orang anehnya, kau orangnya," Tuduhku. Nah - yang bilang padanya, keberanianku didorong oleh alkohol.

"Yoongi, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku - ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Portland."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Jimin?"

"Yoongi, di mana kau, katakan sekarang." Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda. Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu...mendominasi" aku tertawa kecil.

"Yoongi, membantulah aku, di manakah kau?"

Park Jimin menyumpahiku. Aku tertawa lagi. "aku di Portland ... itu jauh dari Seattle."

"Portland sebelah mana?"

"Selamat malam,Jimin."

"Yoongi!"

aku menutup telepon. Ha! Meskipun ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. aku benar-benar lumayan mabuk - kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari ini adalah untuk mabuk. aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya - mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali. Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Park Jimin? Sial. HPku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai," aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Park Jimin yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya tuhan. Aku menarik keatas celana jeansku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah ... tidak ... Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu dulu. Dia hanya bermainmain dengan kepalaku. aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tak akan menemukanku di sini. Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seattle, dan kita sudah lama pergi saat itu. Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin.

aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus. Hmm ... tequila.

Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya kembali ke meja.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama." Seokjin menegurku. "Di mana kau?"

"aku antri di kamar kecil."

José dan Levi sedang berdebat panas tentang tim bisbol lokal kita. José berhenti dalam omelannya untuk menuangkan bir pada kita semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

" Seokjin, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar buat menghirup udara segar."

"Yoongi, kau benar-benar kelas ringan."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya.

Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku.

Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benarbenar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Yoongi," José telah bergabung denganku. "kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"José Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri" aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Yoongi, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"José, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Yoongi, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun ... dia akan menciumku. "Tidak José, berhenti...tidak." aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia.

Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Yoongi, cariña," ia berbisik didepan bibirku. Napasnya lembut dan bau terlalu manis - dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"José, tidak," aku memohon. aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah. "Aku pikir wanita itu mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Park Jimin, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? José melepaskanku.

"Jimin," katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Jimin. Dia menatap tajam José, dan dia marah.

Sial. Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ugh - Dios mio, Yoongi!" José melompat mundur dengan jijik. Jimin meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini relatif gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu" Satu lengannya ada di bahuku - yang satunya memegang rambutku dengan ekor kuda darurat ke punggungku menjauhkan dari wajahku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi ... dan lagi. Oh sialan...

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, berhenti.

Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari bedeng bunga, hampir tidak kuat menyangga - muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Jimin menarik tangannya dariku dan mengangsurkan padaku saputangan.

Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci, CTG. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa membeli ini. Samar-samar aku ingin tahu apa arti singkatan huruf T ketika menyeka mulutku. Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin ditelan oleh azalea di petak bunga dan di mana saja kecuali disini. José masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kita. Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini - dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Jimin- dan ini begitu, begitu banyak nuansa gelap dalam hal penghinaan. Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, aku melirik José yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Jimin. Aku memelototi dia. aku memiliki beberapa pilihan kata untuk apa yang disebut teman aku, tidak ada yang aku bisa ulang di depan Park Jimin CEO. Yoongi dengan siapa kau bercanda, dia barusan melihatmu terlempar ke tanah dan masuk kedalam tanaman lokal. Tak ada yang menyamarkan kekuranganmu dari perilaku wanita terhormat.

"Aku akan emm ... bertemu denganmu di dalam," José bergumam, tapi kita berdua mengabaikan dia, dan dia ngeloyor kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku sendirian dengan Jimin. Dobel sialan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku.

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. Ini sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Min Yoongi?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terutama panggilan telponku, menjadi mabuk. Oh, dan seterusnya, "bisikku, merasakan kulitku meningkat warnanya. Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?

"Kita semua berada di sini, mungkin tidak sebegitu dramatis seperti kau," katanya datar. "Ini tentang mengetahui batasmu, Yoongi. Maksudku, aku orang yang suka mendorong sampai batas, tapi sungguh ini tak ada apa-apanya. Apa kau membuat kebiasaan berperilaku semacam ini? "

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? aku tidak mengundang dia di sini. Dia terdengar seperti pria paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia - tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku barusan muntah di depannya. Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelum dan sekarang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengulangnya lagi."

Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"aku perlu memberitahu Seokjin." lagi-lagi...aku dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku dapat memberitahu dia."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku Namjoon sedang berbicara dengan Miss Kim Seokjin."

"Oh?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seattle?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di the Heathman."

Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Yoongi."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? penguntit, bisikan bawah sadarku melalui awan tequila yang masih mengambang di otakku, tapi entah bagaimana, karena itu dia, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err ... ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Seokjin. Dia akan khawatir" mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Dia menetapkanku, dan, menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luarbiasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku - seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Aku perlu setidaknya seminggu untuk memproses semuanya ini.

Ini berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Seokjin tak ada di meja kita, dan José telah menghilang. Levi tampak bingung dan sedih sendiri "Di mana Seokjin?"

Aku berteriak pada Levi mengatasi kebisingan. Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass.

"Menari," Levi berteriak, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Jimin dengan curiga.

Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku dipundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, begitu aku telah melihat Seokjin.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Jimin dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, menggesek rambutnya dengan hidungku, bau bersih, bau segar. Oh. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba untuk menolak muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku. Aku memerah, dan pada suatu tempat yang dalam, dalam di ototku menegang nikmat.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawa aku ke bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr. 'gila-kontrol' Park Jimin. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan. Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es.

"Minumlah," Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku.

Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang didalamnya. Dia bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Semuanya," teriak dia.

Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah. Apa masalahnya? Selain gadis mabuk konyol meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir dia perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihat dia menjadi muntah dengan payah di kakinya. Oh Yoongi ... yang kau akan hidup dengan ini? Bawah sadarku secara kiasan berdecak dan memelototiku. Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia mengenakan; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergarisgaris gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas, dan aku melihat rambut tersebar di selaselanya. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan - ia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sial. aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku dengan dia. Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat didekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku ... jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya. Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan ibuku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku: Jangan pernah percaya seorang pria yang bisa menari.

Dia membawa kita melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kita ada di samping Seokjin dan Namjoon, saudara Jimin. Musik yang berdetak keras dan curiga diluar dan didalam kepalaku. Aku terkesiap. Seokjin mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Ini berarti akan ada kita bertiga sewaktu sarapan pagi besok. Seokjin!

Jimin membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Namjoon. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Namjoon tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut pirang keriting, dan mata bersinar jahat berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan warnanya di bawah sorotan lampu. Namjoon menyeringai, dan menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana ia dengan senang hati menjadi ... Seokjin! Bahkan dalam keadaan mabukku, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Namjoon katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan. Jimin menarik kita menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baikbaik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna - terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak ... dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Park Jimin adalah umpatan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!"

Ini sangat tenang. Tak ada cahaya. Aku nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini. Hmm ... aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku hening dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Sandaran kepala ranjang di belakangku berbentuk matahari besar. Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Dimana? Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Heathman ... dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Seokjin. Ini terlihat lebih besar. Oh sial. Aku di suite Park Jimin. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minumminum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. José dan kemudian Jimin. Oh tidak. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini.

Aku memakai t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans. Ya ampun.

Aku melirik meja di samping rajang. Di atasnya adalah segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet. Advil.

Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang pantas aku rasakan. Jus jeruk rasanya nikmat sekali.

Minuman ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Dia barusan berolah raga. Dia memakai di celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet abu-abu, yang gelap dengan keringat, seperti rambutnya. Keringat Park Jimin, pikiran itu memyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Min Yoongi. Bagaimana perasaanmu? "

Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia tarus di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata abu-abu gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifty Shades of Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn-**

* * *

Chapter 8

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia tarus di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata abu-abu gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suara aku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk kusentuh, bagiku untuk cium bau tubuhnya. Ya... keringat dan body wash dan Jimin, itu koktail yang memabukkan ... - Jauh lebih baik daripada margarita, dan sekarang aku dapat berbicara dari pengalaman.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jok kulit di mobilku bisa membawamu ke apartemenmu. Jadi aku membawa kau di sini, "katanya.

"Apakah kau menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kami tidak...," aku berbisik, mulutku pengeringan ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Yoongi, kamu koma. Necrophilia bukan kesenanganku. Aku suka wanita hidup dan mau menerima, "katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit pada tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Aku pun tidak - oh dia menertawakanku, bajingan itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

Entah bagaimana aku telah dibuat merasa seperti penjahat seutuhnya.

"kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk penawar tertinggi," kataku keras. Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya, "katanya ketus.

Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Jimin, dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkobar, tersinggung.

Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau melolos diri?" aku tertawa. "kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Yoongi, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng. "Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah mengapa kau begitu sakit. Jujur Yoongi, itu peraturan minum nomor satu. " Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika Ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya ... tapi aku tidak. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risihku yang kurasa pada kata sewenang-wenangnya. Aku tersipu pada alam bawah sadarku yang keras kepala - dia melakukan tarian gembira dengan rok hula merah membayangkan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Jin."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku.

Hmm ...si muda José. Aku harus menghadapinya pada suatu saat.

"José hanya keluar jalur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Yoongi, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow ... aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?"Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan medula oblongata di otakku telah lupa memerintahkan sinapsis untuk membuatku bernapas. Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Yoongi," bisiknya dan bangkit. "Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit.

"Kau pasti kelaparan" Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding mana ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku. Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal ... tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm ... gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. 'Jika kau adalah milikku. Oh - apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia begitu antagonis juga; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga empat belas ribu dolar, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari salah memahami bahaya. Dia bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona - pahlawan romantis klasik - Sir Gawain atau Lancelot.

Aku merayap dari ranjangnya panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah dan berkilau dari shower, masih belum bercukur, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku - kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirim mereka ke binatu." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Mereka terpercik dengan muntahmu."

"Oh." aku tersipu memerah. Mengapa oh mengapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim Taylor keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas di kursi. "

Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um ... Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Jimin yang nyaris telanjang. Patung David karya Michelangelo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Di kamar mandi, semua panas dan beruap dari mana dia barusan mandi. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower ingin segera berada di bawah aliran air. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku, dan aku mengangkat wajahku menerima pancuran yang nyaman. aku menginginkan Park Jimin. Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Kenyataan yang sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin tidur dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan tangan dan mulutnya padaku.

Dia mengatakan dia suka wanita yang sadar. Jadi dia mungkin tidak selibat. Tapi dia tidak melontarkan rayuan padaku, tidak seperti Hoseok atau José. aku tak mengerti. Apakah dia menginginkan aku? Dia tidak menciumku minggu lalu. Apakah aku tidak menarik untuknya? Namun, aku di sini dan dia membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan? Apa yang dia pikirkan? kau telah tidur di ranjangnya sepanjang malam, dan dia tidak menyentuh kau Yoongi. Kau hitung sendiri. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah menunjukkan kepala sinis dan jeleknya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Air hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm ... aku bisa tinggal di bawah pancuran ini, di kamar mandinya, selamanya. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Ini adalah bau lezat. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, berfantasi bahwa itu adalah dia - dia menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku, di payudaraku, di atas perutku, antara pahaku dengan tangan berjari panjang. Oh. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa ... begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap saat aku menarik keluar dengan kejam dari lamunan erotisku.

Aku keluar dari shower dan ambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya dengan gaya Carmen Miranda di kepalaku. Buruburu, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pengbungkus jeans. Taylor tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah bra yang bersih dan celana dalam - sebenarnya untuk menggambarkan pakaian dalam itu secara biasa, itu tidaklah cukup adil. Pakaian dalam itu adalah desain indah dari lingerie Eropa yang mewah. Semua renda biru pucat dan terhias. Wow. aku kagum dan sedikit takut dengan pakaian dalam ini. . Terlebih lagi, mereka pas sekali. Tapi tentu saja. Aku memerah memikirkan pria berjas licin di suatu toko lingerie membeli ini untukku. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satusatunya pilihanku adalah mengikatnya dengan pita rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam. Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega untuk menemukan kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku - tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Jimin duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran. Ini ukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya aku bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Seokjin beberapa kali. Seokjin!

"Sial, Seokjin," aku menjerit parau. Jimin melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini dan masih hidup. aku mengirim sms ke Namjoon, "katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. aku ingat Seokjin menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Jimin tidak kurang! Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku ada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap diluar sebelumnya. Dia masih dengan Namjoon. Dia hanya melakukan ini dua kali sebelumnya, dan kedua kali aku harus tahan melihat Piyama merah muda mengerikan selama seminggu dari peristiwa itu. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan one-nightstand juga.

Jimin menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Mejanya sarat dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar. "Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Jimin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh celup Twining's English Breakfast. Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu. Bukannya aku tidak mencari.

Mulut Jimin menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Yoongi. Bahwa warnanya cocok untukmu."

aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini."

Dia melototiku seperti jika aku telah menyinggung perasaannya pada tingkat tertentu. Aku bergegas.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali" aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Yoongi, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," berkedip matanya dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku ...

"Kenapa kau mengirim aku buku, Jimin?" Suara aku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata abuabunya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

Ya tuhan - mulutku mengering.

"Yah, ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda - dan aku sedang memelukmu dan kau menatapku - menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Jimin," jeda dia dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu". Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Yoongi, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Selera aku sangat tunggal.

Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku "Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh!

"jadi jangan lakukan," bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya lebar.

"kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Beri pencerahan padaku, "

Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi kau tidak selibat?" aku bernapas.

Kesenangan menyala dimata abu-abunya.

"Tidak, Yoongi, aku tidak selibat." Dia berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku tersipu memerah. Saringan dari otak ke mulut rusak lagi. Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan dengan keras. "Apa kau rencana untuk beberapa hari ke depan?". Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang? " Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok" Sikunya diatas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Seokjin dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seattle akhir minggu depan, dan aku sedang bekerja di rumah Clayton sepanjang minggu ini."

"kau sudah punya tempat di Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di wilayah Pike Market District."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum. "Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seattle?"

Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Park Jimin hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Kim Seokjin.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah ... tentu saja tidak.

"Um ... tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Miss Yoongi?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Yoongi - Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya" Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

Apa?

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Yoongi. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seattle malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau tercerahkan, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Park Jimin, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan. Jangan dusta pada dirimu sendiri - alam bawah sadarku berteriak padaku-itu akan jadi lumayan buruk membuat kau berlari kebawah bukit.

"Malam ini."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Hawa, kau begitu cepat memakan buah dari pohon pengetahuan," dia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Park?" aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali.

Dia menyempit matanya pada aku dan mengambil BlackBerry-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

"Taylor. Aku perlu Charlie Tango."

Charlie Tango! Siapa dia?

"Dari Portland katakanlah duapuluh-tigapuluh ... Tidak, standby di Escala ... Sepanjang malam."

Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Portland ke Seattle."

Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari duapuluh-dua-tigapuluh." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih. "Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Yoongi. kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Clayton jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seattle."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter. "

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Park oh-begitu-misterius Jimin. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. Wow.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesai sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seattle dengan helikopter dengan Park Jimin. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibir ... aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Yoongi, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang ... makan."

"aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat" Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Jimin. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga.

-tbc-


End file.
